


Sweet as Sugar

by LeviJaegerBombastic4242564



Category: Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, i dunno what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviJaegerBombastic4242564/pseuds/LeviJaegerBombastic4242564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like, two in the morning and I was playing FE:A and yeah...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that some of the dialouge is wrong...  
> Sorry~

The body fell to the ground, along with Marth’s now broken mask.

“Wait,” Chrom said, looking up from the assassin,”you’re a woman…?”

Marth laughed slightly,”And quite the actress, too~ Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t find out until now~”

Suddenly, a scream tore through the night, and they rushed inside, only to find Emmeryn locked in her room, and the Shepherds preparing for battle.

Chrom looked around and saw at least twenty people scattered throughout the castle.

A voice echoed through the ruffian filled halls, and it was filled with venom.

“By the end of this, I want the Fire Emblem in my hand, and the exalt dead on the floor!”

His men called back,”Yes, sir!”

All but one man, that is. 

An red-headed thief with a sucker in his mouth and various candies strapped to his clothes frowned.

Chrom took notice, and fought his way to him. Before long, the prince’s falchion was at the red-head’s throat,”Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!”

Gaius’ eyes widened and he took a step back,”Easy, blue blood. I’m not here to murder anyone.”

Chrom squinted suspiciously,”Then why are you here?”

“I’m a thief.A thief with good intentions.” He said, like it was obvious. “Break into chests, that sort of thing. This lot said something about breaking into a vault, not murder. I’d just as soon sit this one out.”

“Why don’t you show me these ‘good intentions’?”

“What do ya mean?”

“The exalt is in danger, and we’re going to need as much help as we can get.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oi, Robin, wake up!”

The young white-haired girl opened her eyes and yawned,”Gaius…?” She asked, seeing that it was still dark. “What’s going on…?”

“We’re under attack, Bubbles!”

The tactician flew up and grabbed a tome, sprinting out.

Risen were everywhere. Their groans echoed through the trees, and those piercing red eyes glinted evilly. Chrom was already fending off a few, and to the right, bursts of green wind were flying from Ricken’s hands.

Robin joined the battle, Gaius at her side. Gaius wasn’t doing much fighting, though. His eyes were mostly trained on Robin. The way the flames flew from her hands and lit up her face. He’d loved her for so long, and he was overjoyed when she agreed to marry him.

Suddenly, Robin collapsed, hands gripping her stomach. Gaius’ eyes widened, and he sprinted to her. A risen hovered over them, then burst into purple smoke.

“Aww, I’m still bummed that they don’t have blood~”

Gaius looked up and was met with the always present smile of Henry.

“You better get her inside~” He said,”Or it could get ugly~”

The thief nodded and scooped Robin up as the dark mage held back the creatures,”Thanks, Henry.”


End file.
